


New Kittens

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James wasn't sure what he thought about the two cute things that were sleeping with Q.





	New Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

James Bond wasn't sure what was going on, but Q-Branch was silent and empty. He knew that with everything that had happened, it was running on low staff with the system melting down. Literally, because some idiot agent thought it was fun to touch a gun that they weren't supposed to and then tried to get away from Q and his minions who wanted to take control of it before something terrible happened, he ran into the server room after a minion had just left it. Then the gun had exploded. The agent had lived because Q had the acid's alkaline with him that stopped it. M had told him that he should have just used it on the servers instead of the agent, but Q had only glared at him. There were burns on the man's body, but that was it. He was also being bumped to permanent desk duty. 

"Q?" James called out as he entered. He did not want to be assaulted for scaring Q. The man was quick with his jabs to points on the body that were vulnerable and then a kick to the balls. He had done it to James once in his flat. James had not seen the headphones in his ears as they were wireless and had ended up scaring him. James had walked funny the rest of the night as Q had got him good. Q had been upset at hurting him that much, but it had helped James settle down that Q was without a way to defend himself. 

There was no Q in sight, and his office door was shut, which meant that he wasn't in it. James went trailing after where the lights were lit up. It seemed that staff had been gone long enough for the sensors to turn off most of the lights in there was a hallway that had a string of lights that were on which meant that someone had been back in that area not too long before. James looked to where the lights went and frowned as there was a relaxation room in the back that Q had set up for when staff needed a break. He found the door to the room shut, which meant someone was in there. James opened it up a little bit to see that it was shut not just because Q was in there but because Q had two little tag alongs with him. 

James slipped into the room and shut the door so that the black thing that darted toward him didn't escape. James was pretty sure that if it escaped into the branch, Q would have his bollocks and not in a good way. James picked up the black ball of fluff, and it took a swipe at his face. 

"Aren't you just a ball of fluff?" James asked. 

Q was dead asleep in the large bean bag that was in the room. It was big enough for three people to fit in it. Which James had seen some of them do. Cuddle parties and just getting platonic affection from friends. James settled the black ball onto the bag and saw that the white one was nearly asleep again curled into Q's body. It was a cute picture that James just had to take a picture of. There were two food dishes on the side of the room, along with one large water bowl. Each of the food bowls had a name wrote on the side in marker, Mombi, and Ozma. 

James knew that Q hadn't had cats since he had lost the one he had got when he was a teenager to old age. James had asked him if he wanted more or not at some point, but Q had always distracted him. It seemed that someone had acquired two kittens. James walked over to where there was a box full of things for them and didn't see a name. Q had probably talked whoever it was into letting him watch them. Q would go to some of the shelters to give the animals some love. It wasn't enough to make Q happy about not having cats, but there was just something in Q that didn't want to let go of his cats from his childhood. James fully believed that they had been Q's children in his mind and as close to kids as he was ever going to get. James didn't mind animals that much, he thought that Q could do with a few cats to keep him company when James was away, but James also knew that gifting pets weren't a good idea. 

Q rolled a little, his body tired, but his mind knowing that James was there. James stripped his suit jacket off and laid it over a chair before took off his tie as well. He had come from a meeting about a local job he was going to be taking on because of the nature of the threats being made against an American Senator who was on vacation, James was going to start his duty in two days, and it would last a week. The Senator was making his round of a few big cities in the UK and London was next. 

James settled in at Q's back, pulling Q into his chest with a smile as Q moved willingly. The white ball of fur protested with a squeaky meow before moving back to him. James felt the black one walking around behind him before jumping up to his shoulder and settling there. The two kittens were both purring. 

"So how is this going to work?" James asked the black ball of fluff. He smiled as he felt it lick at his shirt. He looked at his watch to see that there was time for a nap before he would have to get Q shuttled off to home to meet the take-out order he had placed that would be dropped off at nine. It would be better than trying to take Q into any place. The new hardware was ready to go, but M had wanted Q to get a good night's sleep before doing it, so James was tasked with that. James was to bring him back to MI6 at noon the next day to get the servers going again. 

James was waking up with something biting at his hand. He didn't react even though he wanted to snap whatever it was away from him. 

"Don't do that, Ozma!" Q said quietly but with a lot of emotion. 

James opened his eyes up and looked over Q's shoulder to see that it was indeed the white ball of fluff, Ozma it seemed, that had been biting him. 

"You are never going to get him to like you enough for me to take you home if you keep on biting him." Q sounded like he was in love and James was tempted to tell Q that no matter if the kittens hated him, he would still welcome them into the flat so that Q could be happy. It was interesting to know that Q had found them on his own though and was planning on hiding them from James until James said he could take them back. 

James wondered how long the kittens had been living in the relaxation room. 

"Oh, I know you are sick of this room, and you've only been in here for two hours. You'll go home with me soon enough." 

The black ball of fluff, Mombi, jumped down from James's shoulder and attacked the other kitten and they started to roll around there on the bean bag. It was interesting to see the two of them playing. 

"What breed are they?" James asked. 

"AH!" Q screamed, and the kittens stopped their playing and took off running, hiding somewhere that James didn't see. Q rolled onto his back and looked at James with his hand over his chest. His chest was heaving as he tried to calm down. "You need a bell."

"I was lying with my arm wrapped around you. A bell would not have done you any good."

"If it was hanging from your lips it would," Q said. He was looking at James with a little amusement creeping into his eyes. 

"I would probably still scare you. So you found two kittens, huh?"

"No. They found me. On my way to work this morning. The escaped their box just outside the cafe I like to stop at where a lady was trying to find a home for them. They followed me into the shop, and when I set my messenger bag down with my laptop bag, they climbed inside. I didn't realise it until I picked it all up, and there was more weight. I opened it up, and they were asleep on the scarf I carry in there for the windy days. So I messaged R and told her that I would be in late and then went shopping for them. You've asked a few times if I wanted to go looking for kittens or cats and I've always put you off. I just couldn't tell these two no. They chose me." 

"So, siblings?"

"Yes. Sisters. I've been told Mombi is a little sneak so we might have to get a collar with a bell for her."

"Between her dark colour and being sneaky, I think it might be best, at least when I am home and just off mission. So how do you feel about getting out of here? We will have some time to play with them after getting all of their stuff inside before dinner is dropped off. I ordered from that seafood place that you like. How do you feel about that?"

"Oh, dinner sounds great. Did you get the extra thing of crab legs?" Q asked.

"I'm pretty hungry already, so I actually order two extra pounds."

"Good. We can give the kittens a few small bits. Too much salt can be bad but just a little since they cook ours without salt added."

"Yeah, we can do that." James laughed as he felt one of the cats jump up onto his ankle and then walk up his leg. Mombi walked down his arm to get down in front of Q. Ozma was there seconds later, jumping in front of Q and then started to lick James's hand. It was very interesting and very cute. "Did you work at all today?"

"I did. From here. It was quite nice, and I got through a lot of my inbox as there wasn't a lot else that I could do with the system down. The team worked on getting the new servers up and running. The email and HR servers were the only ones that survived, so everyone has been working through emails. M was quite happy with a low energy day and a lesser amount of emails than he normally gets. Everyone else got caught up on work that has been piling up. We got security up and running first and then the mission data for the two Double-Ohs that we had out on missions. Still, it was a lot of fun."

James laughed and pressed a kiss to Q's forehead. Q thrived when he was one step from distraction, and it was what had drawn James to him in the end. The younger man lived for danger, and usually, it was hacking places that he shouldn't. He just stayed away from allies so that he was never handed over in an exchange to make people happy. Instead, he just hacked companies that had no chance of figuring out that he was the one to do it. James had seen him dance to the edge and laugh before just throwing himself over it when ti came to danger. It was intoxicating to have Q fuck him when he was in a post-hack haze. Q had no reservations when it came to sex, but James was thoroughly fucked out when Q was done when he had finished a hard hack. 

"Let's get you home because I am not fucking you or letting you fuck me where the little claws can get into my arse." James reluctantly let go of Q and sat up. There was white cat hair all over his trousers, but he didn't care. He would go out with hair on them. It was night, and it wasn't like he wasn't going to get hair on him enough. He would just make sure to take the car in for a detailing that would get rid of the hair a little more and to get one of the rollers to keep in the car between visits to the shop. 

Q sat up with Ozma in his arms and Mombi followed him all the way over the carrier that was at the side of the room. James hadn't noticed it. There was also the food dishes that James noticed were now empty. The water bowl would need dumped and wiped out before they put it into the car. James had a small back seat area in his current car just because of Q's bags and various things that he didn't like to go into the boot. James knew a lot of it was that he didn't trust someone not trying to steal them from the boot. 

Q hunted down Mombi, not getting a hold of her at all. Instead, he just kept chasing him around the very small room. James laughed for a few minutes before snagging her as she ran past him. Q laughed as Mombi let James know that she was not happy with him. She let him know it all the way to the carrier and after she was inside. 

"They are going to be the death of us, you know this, right?" James asked as he picked up the water bowl and dumped it into the sink. The sink was there for water for the tea kettle, the only drink allowed in the room. James wiped it out using the paper towels that were for drying hands. Q had the rest of the things put up by the time that James was done with the water bowl. 

"So we are going from two in bed to four?" James asked. 

"Yes and three when you are gone." Q didn't say it to get a reaction, he was just being truthful. Q was unlike anyone else that James had ever been with. He didn't play games. He said what he meant and didn't try and elicit emotions by playing with James'. It was refreshing. Of Q was pissed, he said so. If he was sad, he said so. There was nothing to figure out. Including of James upset Jim. James never had to wonder as Q was more than willing to tell him he was being an arse. James came home with good food and even better drink when he upset Q, and they talked. They always talked. It was a good relationship that he's cherished, and even if he had to put up with a few cats, it was worth it. 

"I'm just glad that there will be someone around to help make you happy when I am gone." 

Q gave James a beatific smile and turned his head away a little. James knew that he had made him blush, and he was quite okay with that. Though, James would prefer to have Q spread out on a bed under him when he was blushing. Q was so damned pretty when he blushed. James found that he liked it when he got Q to blush because it was the hardest emotion to get out of him. There were few things that James did to him that Q didn't like and it was never blushing out of shame but just James's ability to make Q feel so much that made him blush. 

"We don't need to stop and get anything from the store for them, do we?" James asked. 

"No. I got everything until we need more food, obviously, but they will be fine for at least a week with the food I got unless they get really hungry and raid it. They are smart enough to do that." 

James just wondered what Q had got him into precisely with the two kittens. It was going to prove to be interesting.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
